Rilu Rilu Wonderful Girl!
is the third ending theme of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door. The song is composed by Rei Ishiduka, written by Saori Kodama, and sung by the voices of Lip (Yumiri Hanamori), Sumire (Rina Hidaka), Himawari (Aya Uchida) and Rose (Aina Kusuda). Lyrics TV Size Version Romaji= 3・2・1 Riru Riru Feariru! Mōikkai Riru Riru Feariru! Jiriri mesamashi tobi oki chattara Yume no tsudzuki wa oazuke mōnin Kiriri odekake chekku wa okkē Iccho kawaiku harikira nakucha Kirakira Akogare o kyōkasho ni shite Mezasu watashi wa… Powawa wandafuru! Furefure junchō tachimachi seichō Motto motto ikeruyo (GO♪) Aitaina! Feariru Chenji de Aitaine! Risō no watashi ni Mirai o hiraku kagi o matsuhite Tadoritsuku nowa donna sekai? Issēno! Riru Riru Feariru Mēippai! Hapi Hapi Hapineru Ganbaru tame no aikotoba Kimi nimo hora kikoeru desho? Kyō mo Riru Riru Feariru♪ |-| Japanese= 3・2・1　リルリルフェアリル！ もう1回　リルリルフェアリル！ ジリリ目覚まし飛びおきちゃったら 夢の続きはおあずけモーニン キリリお出かけチェックはオッケェ いっちょかわいくはりきらなくちゃ キラキラ あこがれを教科書にして 目指すわたしは… ぽわわわんだふる！ フレフレ順調　たちまち成長 もっともっといけるよ(GO♪) あいたいな！ フェアリルチェンジで あいたいね！ 理想のわたしに 未来をひらく　鍵をまわして たどりつくのはどんな世界？ いっせーの！ リルリルフェアリル めーいっぱい！ ハピハピハピネル がんばるためのアイコトバ キミにもホラ　聞こえるでしょ？ 今日もリルリルフェアリル♪ |-| English= 3・2・1, Rilu Rilu Fairilu! One more time, Rilu Rilu Fairilu! If I'm woken up by the alarm bell and jump out of bed It's a morning that I keep from continuing my dream The check when I'm in a hurry to go out is OK I need to be cute and energetic Sparkle sparkle Let my wishes become textbooks The one I aim to be is... Powawa wonderful! Hurray hurray it's going well, I'm quickly growing up I can go for more and more (GO♪) I want to meet! With Fairilu Change I want to meet! My ideal self Open the future and turn the key What kind of world will I finally arrive? Ready set go! Rilu Rilu Fairilu With full effort! Happy Happy Happinelu The secret word for doing your best You can also hear it, right? Let's Rilu Rilu Fairilu today too♪ Full Version Romaji= 3・2・1 Riru Riru Feariru! Mōikkai Riru Riru Feariru! Jiriri mesamashi tobi oki chattara Yume no tsudzuki wa oazuke mōnin Kiriri odekake chekku wa okkē Iccho kawaiku harikira nakucha Kirakira Akogare o kyōkasho ni shite Mezasu watashi wa… Powawa wandafuru! Furefure junchō tachimachi seichō Motto motto ikeruyo (GO♪) Aitaina! Feariru Chenji de Aitaine! Risō no watashi ni Mirai o hiraku kagi o matsuhite Tadoritsuku nowa donna sekai? Issēno! Riru Riru Feariru Mēippai! Hapi Hapi Hapineru Ganbaru tame no aikotoba Kimi nimo hora kikoeru desho? Kyō mo Riru Riru Feariru♪ Sessatakuma ni yōidon shite Kurasumeito wa raibaru sankyu Datte hitorija tsumannai kara Yappa isshoni harikiritai ne Pikapika Mainichi o tonoshimu mahō Kakatterunokana Nante wandafuru! Mae muki sansē gokigen banzai Zutto zutto tomodachi (YES♪) Nacchau yo! Feariru Chenji de Nacchau ta! Risō no watashi ni Kokoro no renzu pinto awasete Utsushidasu nowa donna sekai? Issēno! Riru Riru Feariru Sēippai! Shobobo detowaru mo Fukitobashichau aikotoba Minna mo hora shitteru desho? Genki Riru Riru Feariru♪ Aitaina! Feariru Chenji de Aitaine! Risō no watashi ni Mirai o hiraku kagi o matsuhite Tadoritsuku nowa donna sekai? Issēno! Riru Riru Feariru Mōikkai! Riru Riru Feariru Ganbaru tame no aikotoba Kimi nimo hora kikoeru desho? Kyō mo Riru Riru Feariru♪ |-| Japanese= 3・2・1　リルリルフェアリル！ もう1回　リルリルフェアリル！ ジリリ目覚まし飛びおきちゃったら 夢の続きはおあずけモーニン キリリお出かけチェックはオッケェ いっちょかわいくはりきらなくちゃ キラキラ あこがれを教科書にして 目指すわたしは… ぽわわわんだふる！ フレフレ順調　たちまち成長 もっともっといけるよ(GO♪) あいたいな！ フェアリルチェンジで あいたいね！ 理想のわたしに 未来をひらく　鍵をまわして たどりつくのはどんな世界？ いっせーの！ リルリルフェアリル めーいっぱい！ ハピハピハピネル がんばるためのアイコトバ キミにもホラ　聞こえるでしょ？ 今日もリルリルフェアリル♪ 切磋琢磨によーいどんして クラスメイトはライバルサンキュ だってひとりじゃつまんないから やっぱ一緒にはりきりたいね ピカピカ まいにちをたのしむ魔法 かかってるのかな なんてわんだふる！ まえむき賛成　ごきげん万歳 ずっとずっとトモダチ(YES♪) なっちゃうよ！ フェアリルチェンジで なっちゃった！ 理想のわたしに ココロのレンズ　ピントあわせて 映し出すのはどんな世界？ いっせーの！ リルリルフェアリル せーいっぱい！ しょぼぼデトワルも ふきとばしちゃうアイコトバ みんなもホラ　知ってるでしょ？ 元気リルリルフェアリル♪ あいたいな！ フェアリルチェンジで あいたいね！ 理想のわたしに 未来をひらく　鍵をまわして たどりつくのはどんな世界？ いっせーの！ リルリルフェアリル もう1回！ リルリルフェアリル がんばるためのアイコトバ キミにもホラ　聞こえるでしょ？ 今日もリルリルフェアリル♪ |-| English= Video リルリルフェアリル～妖精のドア～ ED3「りるりるわんだふるがーる！」(フラワーフェアリルズ) RiluRiluFairilu|TV size version 페어리루 엔딩 끝에 노래 Fairy LOu 출처는 설참|Korean version (with the first ending's animation) Trivia *This is the first song used for opening or ending that is sung by the voices of the anime characters; it is followed by Tell Me Magical Pendulum and Shape of "Love". *This is the first ending theme song that is not sung by an idol group or a band; it is followed by Shape of "Love". *In Korean version, this song is used as the ending theme in every single season. Category:Music Category:Ending Song Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door